


Careful, you're extremely hot ;)

by multifandom_nerd



Category: Free!
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, awkward rei, coffee shop AU, stupid ways to pick up people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_nerd/pseuds/multifandom_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reigisa Coffee Shop AU; starring awkward Rei and shameless flirting from Nagisa. Also a fun way to pick up people if you work in a coffee shop and serve someone cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful, you're extremely hot ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Reigisa is one of my OTPs and i really wanted to write just a random drabble because i was in a writing mood and basically all i did yesterday (wow, when did it become 1:45?) was read Reigisa fanfics so i was scrolling through the fic prompt tag on tumblr and stumbled across that post with the Starbucks cup and it just called out to me. Basically this is the result of a day of pent-up Reigisa feels and writing at stupid o'clock at night. So, business as usual, although i should probably get to sleep soon as i have to get upto meet people in about 7 hours. As usual I checked for typos but as i mentioned i'm a bit sleep deprived so if there's any typos or errors just let me know and i'll fix it right away.
> 
> Alright, enjoy! x

“No Nagisa, you are not letting Haruka-senpai take a break to go swimming because ‘it stopped raining’, okay. Not only is it unprofessional but we’re understaffed already as it is! We can’t have people wandering off whenever they feel like it.” Gou sighed. She loved her job - she really did – but sometimes her co-workers were unbearable.

“Gou-chaaaan-” Nagisa whined.

“No Nagisa-kun.” She huffed irritably and resumed her previous task of clearing the few empty coffee tables as more and more customers filed in from the cold outside.

“Sorry Haru-chan.” Nagisa pouted. Both him and Mako-chan had tried persuading Gou-chan but she was adamant. Haru was a bit irritated but didn’t have time to dwell on it as yet another wave of customers trickled in. It took all four of them to collect, make, and distribute all the orders coming in and they spent the next half hour up to their eyeballs in mochas and lattes and hot chocolates.

It was later on that afternoon, after the lunch hour madness had calmed down that Rei Ryugazaki stumbled into the small coffee shop. Nagisa’s eyes were immediately drawn to him. Makoto was about to walk up to the counter and ask for his order when his foot was rudely stamped on and Nagisa casually stepped around him.

“What was that for Nagisa-kun?” Makoto hissed as he hopped backwards, narrowly missing Haru’s face with his elbow.

Nagisa completely ignored him as he asked for the blue-haired man’s order, “Hi, welcome to the Iwatobi Coffee Shop! What can I get you?” he could see his dazzling smile reflected in the other man’s red-rimmed glasses, a slight blush colouring his cheeks and contrasting nicely with his pink eyes.

“H-hello.” Rei greeted. He was taken aback by the beauty of the barista in front of him. Even though his work clothes were baggy he could tell the other man had very nice muscles underneath them. His eyes trailed up to his face where he stopped and stared, mesmerised by the brilliant shade of red that looked back at him. He could stare at those beautiful eyes for the rest of his life. An impatient cough sounded from the person behind him, snapping his attention away from the barista. “Oh uh sorry-sorry about that. Um can I have a medium chai latte to go please?” he couldn’t help the blush that crept over his face at being caught staring. He didn't even know the guy’s name.

“Coming right up; that’ll be £3.20 please.” Rei fumbled in his pocket to find the exact change and dropped it in the outstretched hand, noting how the still-as-of-yet-unnamed man deliberately brushed their fingers together while accepting it. “What’s your name?”

“Rei.” At least he didn’t stutter on his own name: that would’ve been embarrassing. Nagisa set to work immediately on making Rei’s – he has a girly name too I think I’m already in love – chai latte.

“I’m Nagisa by the way.” Nagisa threw another grin at Rei, this one all blinding white teeth and mischievousness. He had a plan. With his marker he carefully scrawled Rei’s name on the cardboard cup, along with a few surprises for the blue-haired man. “It was nice to meet you,” he reluctantly handed Rei his drink and tried not to let his voice betray him, “hopefully I’ll see you again soon.” Just to finish it off Nagisa tossed in a wink to make Rei even more flustered than he already was.

“Thank-thank you. Um, goodbye.” He swiftly turned and shuffled from the coffee shop, exhaling slowly once he was safely outside and around the corner. It wasn’t until he went to take a sip of his coffee that he noticed the heart scribbled next to his name, the phone number he could only assume belonged to Nagisa underneath it and the fact that the warning on the bottom of the cup that should’ve read ‘Careful, the beverage you’re about to enjoy is extremely hot’ had been changed so it said ‘Careful, you’re extremely hot’ with a winky face written after it. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

So, naturally, he proceeded to immediately text the number on his cup with the message:

_You really shouldn’t obscure the warning like that. It could be dangerous to my health. I could’ve burnt my tongue._

The reply was almost instantaneous;

_I guess I’d have to kiss it better then ;)_


End file.
